koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Formations
Formations refer to a term used in the Koihime†Musō Series during Battles. It is a series of Tactical Formations used by the player during combat. Koihime†Musō KM Strategy system 1.png|About Formations KM Strategy system 2.png|Formation Relationships KM Strategy system 1 JP.png|About Formations Japanese Text KM Strategy system 2 JP.png|Formation Relationships Japanese Text In the first Visual Novel, there are a total of ten formations that can be used by the player. The player is made to select one every in-game day in battle, which can make or break the tide of battle, depending on the enemy's own formation. Note: An unorganized army is at a disadvantage against any formation. From I to V, the further down it is, the more offensive it is. (e.g. Spearhead is the least offensive formation, while Feint & Ambush would be the most offensive formation.) In turn, from VI to X, the further down the more defensive it is. (e.g. Inverted Wedge is the least defensive formation while Infantry Square is the most defensive formation.) Furthermore, the six selectable strategists of the Hongō Faction each give boosts to different formations. Note: ☆>⭗>⭘>△, in terms of boost, while - indicates no boost. Shin Koihime†Musō In the second Visual Novel, the formations are no longer all available to the player all at once. Instead, each playable faction is given access to a pool of eight distinct formations, of which up to five is assigned to a character within said faction. These formations give a boost of a total of four units, that could be moved around by switching formations, compared to the static amount that the General provides. Gi Formations Gi Formation 1A.png|Formation 1 Army Gi Formation 1B.png|Formation 1 Navy Gi Formation 2A.png|Formation 2 Army Gi Formation 2B.png|Formation 2 Navy Gi Formation 3A.png|Formation 3 Army Gi Formation 3B.png|Formation 3 Navy Gi Formation 4A.png|Formation 4 Army Gi Formation 4B.png|Formation 4 Navy Gi Formation 5A.png|Formation 5 Army Gi Formation 5B.png|Formation 5 Navy Gi Formation 6A.png|Formation 6 Army Gi Formation 6B.png|Formation 6 Navy Gi Formation 7A.png|Formation 7 Army Gi Formation 7B.png|Formation 7 Navy Gi Formation 8A.png|Formation 8 Army Gi Formation 8B.png|Formation 8 Navy Go Formations Go Formation 1A.png|Formation 1 Army Go Formation 1B.png|Formation 1 Navy Go Formation 2A.png|Formation 2 Army Go Formation 2B.png|Formation 2 Navy Go Formation 3A.png|Formation 3 Army Go Formation 3B.png|Formation 3 Navy Go Formation 4A.png|Formation 4 Army Go Formation 4B.png|Formation 4 Navy Go Formation 5A.png|Formation 5 Army Go Formation 5B.png|Formation 5 Navy Go Formation 6A.png|Formation 6 Army Go Formation 6B.png|Formation 6 Navy Go Formation 7A.png|Formation 7 Army Go Formation 7B.png|Formation 7 Navy Go Formation 8A.png|Formation 8 Army Go Formation 8B.png|Formation 8 Navy Shoku Formations Shoku Formation 1A.png|Formation 1 Army Shoku Formation 1B.png|Formation 1 Navy Shoku Formation 2A.png|Formation 2 Army Shoku Formation 2B.png|Formation 2 Navy Shoku Formation 3A.png|Formation 3 Army Shoku Formation 3B.png|Formation 3 Navy Shoku Formation 4A.png|Formation 4 Army Shoku Formation 4B.png|Formation 4 Navy Shoku Formation 5A.png|Formation 5 Army Shoku Formation 5B.png|Formation 5 Navy Shoku Formation 6A.png|Formation 6 Army Shoku Formation 6B.png|Formation 6 Navy Shoku Formation 7A.png|Formation 7 Army Shoku Formation 7B.png|Formation 7 Navy Shoku Formation 8A.png|Formation 8 Army Shoku Formation 8B.png|Formation 8 Navy Category:Terminology